


The Naked Man

by 1electricpirate



Series: Laundry Day [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Flash Fic, Humour, M/M, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1electricpirate/pseuds/1electricpirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unless you do your laundry naked, your laundry will never be truly all done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Naked Man

**Author's Note:**

> Flash tumblr fic for involuntaryorange

“Bro.”

Ransom looks up from his orgo textbook and blinks, nonplussed, at Holster, standing in the doorway to their attic and staring at him.

“Sup, bro?”

“ _Bro_.”

Ransom blinks at him again. “Yeah?”

Visibly shaking himself, Holster steps in the room and lets the door swing shut behind himself. “Bro. Is there like a _reason_ you’re lying naked on my bunk, or did Shitty finally get you to sign up for team naturalist? Just, cuz if he did, I gotta update the website.”

Ransom shrugs. “Nah, bro, if Shitty had converted me why’d I be up here and not downstairs like, evangelising for the ways of the nude or what the fuck ever?”

“I dunno, maybe you’re evangelising from your bunk.”

“Unlikely. Not much point evangelising just to you.”

“I can’t decide if I should be offended or not,” Holster says, snorting. “So, mind explaining, or…?”

“Oh, right, so, Bitty was harping on at me about doing my own damn laundry for once so I thought, sure, I can do that, but then it occurred to me that it makes more sense to clean _all_ my clothes at once so they _all_ get clean, you know? None of that, ‘Oh shit, I wanna wear the salmon shorts but the tee that goes with them is rank at the bottom of the basket cuz I wore it during laundry day,’ get me?”

“Dude, I think you just put _way_ too much thought into laundry day.”

“Just because you don’t understand the pain of being forced to wear a shirt that clashes with your only clean shirt—”

“Khaki, bro,” Holster says, shoving at Ransom’s shoulder until he slides over on the bed enough so that Holster can squish in next to him. “Chinos. S’where it’s at. Goes with everything.”

“Sure,” Ransom says, waving one hand in the air vaguely. “But then you end up looking like that one douche who only wears khaki chinos.”

“Brah. Khaki chinos _work_ for me.”

“Holtzy, you’re a 6 foot 4 ripped-to-fuck blonde athlete and you _still_ haven’t got laid in months. I’m not saying its cause and effect, I’m just saying – the khaki chinos add approximately negative 5 points to your already chronically low game.”

“Yo, fuck you, I get laid!”

Ransom drops the textbook on his chest and turns his head on the pillow to smirk at Holster. “Yeah well, lucky for you, _I’ve_ seen what’s under the goddamn chinos and decided it was worth my while.”

Holster grins, smug with just the slightest hint of a flush on his cheeks. “Damn straight.”

Ransom snorts. “Really really _not_ ,” he says, and ducks Holster’s swatting hand with a chuckling yelp.


End file.
